Different
by Loyalty counts
Summary: There was something different about the new spy agent. He knew many women, but she changed the definition altogether. Maybe that's why he was so interested. Because she was different. And Igarashi Tora never felt this way. [AU]


_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **So it's just a little something not necessarily a short story, I just had it in mind and couldn't get it out, Yeah, yeah I am not staying true to my word, but hey I did say I can't live without writing completely. And besides, my exams will start after 7 days. Can't say I'm nervous though**_

 _ **So it is in third person mostly from Tora's point of view. I wanted to try writing bout his feelings for once, I mean I've always written stories revolving Misaki and her love. Just nervous how this one will turn out though. I'm sure many people before me have written something similar, but I wanted to try an AU version.**_

 _ **Hope you like it, Enjoy!**_

"Sir, you called me?" he raised his eyes at the butler who came inside the room.

He smirked, holding a paper between his thumb and index finger. "Mind telling me why you were spying on me?" he asked, his yellow slit eyes glinting dangerously.

The man gulped, "I…. I'm sorry sir." he fell down into prostration.

"Who sent you?" he growled, throwing the paper on his face. The man trembled and cowered in fear as he watched the dark blond man glare at him.

"M-Misaki A-Ayuzawa." he said before Tora Igarashi ordered him to be taken away.

He growled, that…. new agent. He was going to teach her a lesson. He wanted love, but everyone wanted his money.

Every woman fell to his money and charms. And because he was so sure about that, he assumed she would too.

 **oo0oo**

"Sakura, what was the record again?" she asked, sipping her apple juice with her leg resting on the table. Her black jeans and t-shirt didn't exactly match the dull surroundings.

Sakura gulped, looking through her papers, "Umm 27?" she said.

The amber eyed woman's eyes popped out. "27?! He…assaulted 27 women?" she exclaimed, already clenching her fists.

Sakura nodded slowly, as the raven-haired woman contacted her spy. "Hello?"

"You might want to cut the phone because your spy is dead, Miss Ayuzawa. But before you do, I would request you to face me directly tomorrow in my mansion. But of course, I know that women are fearful and don't like to come. That is, I'm sure now." she heard that rascal's smirk in the call and she tightened her fist in anger.

"Sakura, I am going to the Igarashi house tomorrow." she announced to her friend after she ended the call.

Sakura panicked, "Every woman that goes there, doesn't come out. And those who do come out are his family relatives. Don't go, Misaki. Send another man." she begged her.

Her expression hardened, "Then I am even more determined to do this." she said.

She stood up and left the cabin, lost in thought. All she needed was to get out of there unharmed. She gazed at her fingers, smiling then knew that she had to.

She just can't fail.

 **oo0oo**

"Tora Sir, Miss Ayuzawa is here." he smirked, as he sipped his tea.

"Let her in." he said.

He was curious about this woman who was mysterious yet so interesting.

The beauty he saw was pure and innocent, yet fierce and determined; a quality he was seeing for the first time.

Before he could even blink, she was in front of him, holding his collar with a death glare.

"Tell me, where are the other women." she demanded as his tea spilled on the table in surprise.

Widened eyes and frozen demeanor made her smirk, "Didn't expect me to threaten you like that, did you? Or did you expect me to beg you?"

Something about her was challenging and he grinned. "Tell me, is that all you've got?" he asked.

In a flash, he was holding her down on the table; her back stained in the tea.

Caught off guard, she didn't realize he was too close until he was hovering above her.

She growled and kicked him between his legs, making him groan effectively. That gave her a minute to flip over and break free. Alas, he wasn't an easy opponent.

"Impressive." he said, before finally throwing her on the couch just towards his right. Surprised as she was, she saw the briefcases of money passed on the table with him caging her with his strong arms.

"I would let you go if you promise me to never sue me and take this money." he said.

She scowled, glaring at him, "Did you honestly think I was going to accept this bribery? NO! If you are not going to tell me where the women are, I swear I will tear this mansion of your upside down and search every nook and cranny."

He laughed, thrilled beyond his imagination. And boy, she was a strange woman.

"I can seduce you like I did to many others. Geez, I am not to blame if they decided to throw themselves onto me. Especially when they know that their reputation will turn sour," he had that Cheshire smirk yet again and she didn't hesitate throw the briefcase on his face, making him go completely shocked.

"That fact that you used the women to get your business on the top disgusts me. I despise you! And also, the fact that you always used them for their weakness. Also, I hate that smirk. One more of that and I swear there will be other things flying towards that face of yours." she was threatening him, making him thoroughly amused. And also, a little pained, she was the first woman he did want to leave without touching. But she was making things difficult.

"My, me! You are so interesting! Wouldn't mind taking you to the bedroom. Obviously, you have come unarmed." he said. Stepping a little closer, he expected her to run away, to fall down and beg him to not do. But what she did was unexpected.

"Fortunately, I was armed. And you wouldn't believe it until you will your eyes drowsy." she said, smirking.

He frowned until he felt the dizziness and ran his eyes towards his arm, where she slipped the injection on the place she had punched earlier.

Before he closed his eyes, he saw those lips and wished he could kiss them.

 **oo0oo**

He awoke to the sound of women crying and wailing. He rubbed his eyes and frowned as he found himself locked in his chair.

From his door, all the women ran out with tears on their faces covering with their tattered clothes. He watched until the last of them, who made the biggest impression on him stopped just in front of his door and approached to where he was held captive. He smirked in his position.

"Couldn't get me off your mind, could you?" he asked.

She smiled at him, "I don't need to. I just needed to tell you thank you." she said, making him bewildered.

"For?"

She turned on her heel and held her hand up for him to see.

"For making me realize that I love my fiancé Usui Takumi more than anything in this world."

And just like, he lost a battle he didn't even start.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **I did try correcting mistakes and typos, I hope you ignore if any pops up.**_

 _ **And please don't forget to review/favourite and follow. They just brighten my day!**_

 _ **Before I say goodbye, I request each one of you to please pray for me, I'm going to give a big exam and just am feeling like I am gonna screw up. So if you remember this junior author, please don't forget to pray that I pass with flying colours because I really need it.**_

 _ **So, Goodbye! (Can't wait to read your reviews!)**_


End file.
